


«Scorpio» OS [Larry Stylinson]

by Buckhardt



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Complete, Gay, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 02:30:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10427172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckhardt/pseuds/Buckhardt
Summary: Louis le jugó una broma a la profesora de Inglés, el juego se le fue de las manos y una revolución se armó dentro él.Donde Harry es el mejor amigo de Louis y es fan de las películas de Disney.Donde Louis esta enamorado de las estrellas y la galaxia.Ambos se conoces tanto, ambos tienen sentimientos por el otro. Sólo tienen que llegar a declararse.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Romance. Humor. 
> 
> Este OS sé me ocurrió hace bastante por un secreto que leí y hace poco lo termine. Es mi primer fanfic de mi propiedad. No tiene mucho que ver ya que agregue mucho y básicamente me fui de tema pero espero que les guste. Si no entienden algo (lo cuál dudo) sólo pregunten. Ojala les guste mi forma de narrar. En fin, a leer mi creación.  
> Besos, Bel.
> 
> Se aceptan críticas. 
> 
> Agradezco a DrarryesmiOTP por corregirme y ayudarme, gracias Yaru.

—En la próxima clase tendrán un examen, no irá a su rendimiento escolar pero necesito saber que tan avanzado están.

La nueva profesora de inglés era alta, de labios rojos, cabello rizado y no pasaba los cuarenta años. Los chicos del salón no le quitaban los ojos de encima, no le prestaban atención a la clase pero si ponían toda de ella en la suplente.

La anterior profesora estaba embarazada y en unas semanas tendría el parto. Así que la señorita Yasmín De Pineda sería su nueva profesora. Ella ya se había presentado y les había pedido que dijeran su nombre aunque sería muy difícil que se acordara de alguno en el primer día.

Ahora les estaba explicando como irían sus clases, como calificaba y todo lo demás que Louis no estaba escuchando, sólo veían como los labios color carmín se movían.

Las clases terminaron más rápido de lo que él deseaba y rápidamente salieron del salón.

Louis se dirigió hacia la salida, la clase de inglés era la última. Harry, su amigo que se sentaba a su lado corrió hasta él para irse juntos, a ellos se unió Niall, un castaño que aparenta menos edad de la que tiene y por último Liam, el más grande de los tres, este estaba en el último año pero se la pasaba con ellos.

Estaban cruzando la calle cuando Louis habló.

—¿Vieron a la nueva profesora de inglés?

Niall se cambió a su lado y le dio un golpe en el hombro, los otros dos sólo asistieron.

—La vi hombre, quiero tener inglés todos los días, lo juro, será mi materia preferida en todo lo que queda del semestre.

Harry rodó los ojos ante las palabras de su amigo y Liam volvió a asentir pero esta vez habló

—Cuando no entienda algo haré que venga a mi pupitre para que me deje esas gomas — se llevó las manos hacia adelante dibujando sobre su pecho unos semi-círculos —y poder verlas más de cerca.

Louis miró a Harry que seguía callado y sólo miraba al frente. Su amigo castaño de ojos verdes como la esmerada sólo miraba hacía adelante.

—¿Y a ti Harry que te pareció?

El chico nombrado salió de su mundo cuando pescó el sonido de su propio nombre y, se detuvo a mirar a los ojos azules que lo observaban con ansiedad.

—La verdad estaba prestando atención a la clase, no como ustedes, me sorprende de ti Liam, además ella dijo que la semana que viene tendríamos un exa... —un golpe en su cabeza lo hizo callarse, Louis le había pegado con sus dedos en la nuca.

—Cállate, aburres, había unas buenas tetas y un buen trasero para mirar por una vez y sólo prestas atención a la clase.

—Me preocupo por mis notas.

—Yo también, sin embargo me gusta mirar a la gente mientras tanto.

—A mi no me gusta, es una falta— otro golpe lo hizo callarse, Louis volvió a golpear su nuca con los dedos. — ¡Deja de hacer eso Louis!

—Entonces, cállate, Harry— el castaño de nariz respingona le sonrió un poco mientras se cruzaba de brazos. El de ojos verdes sólo suspiró, Louis siempre hacia eso cuando no quería escucharlo.

Todos siguieron en silencio hasta un puente, ahí Niall se separó y unas cuadras más arriba Liam tomó su camino. Harry y Louis eran vecinos así que fueron caminando juntos. En un silencio algo incómodo.

—Lo siento, no creí que te moles...

—No estoy molesto, es sólo que si sigues haciendo eso un día me vas a des-nucar— miró a su amigo que lo miraba con una ceja alzada. —exagero lo sé, pero mira si un día me golpeas mal, violencia contra mi...

Silencio de nuevo debido a otro golpe en la nuca.

—Cállate Harry, no lo haré más, pero es divertido como te callas cuando tocó aquí— aún tenia la mano en su cuello, Harry se sonrojó al sentir que el más pequeño jugaba con el pelo en su nuca. —es como si fueras un robot, y no me gusta que nos retes, sabes que siempre estamos al diez en las clases, deberías relajarte.

Harry miraba a su amigo, su corazón bombeaba con rapidez y sus orbes verdes querían grabar el rostro delineado del ojiazul.

Louis quito su mano y miro hacia al frente donde su casa estaba a unos metros. Empezó a caminar. Harry reaccionó y lo siguió.

—Un ocho.

Louis estaba abriendo su portón cuando escuchó a Harry, se volteó y lo miró, Harry se aclara la garganta y repite el número.

—Nunca estás al diez en clases, un ocho, siete y medio, no te distraes con una mosca pero si te aburres con facilidad.

Louis rió un poco y lo mira divertido.

—Lo sé, te tardaste en corregirme. Diez, ven a jugar videojuegos más tarde, y no aceptó un 'tengo mucha tarea' como excusa— Harry abría la boca para decir algo pero Louis volvió a hablar. —Ninguna excusa Harold, te quiero en mi casa a las seis, si o sí.

Cerró el portón y dejo a su amigo ahí, este camino unos metros más y se adentró a su casa. Un gato pasó entre sus piernas y el se agachó a cogerlo. Entró luego de forcejear con la llave, no había nadie en la casa. Su madre trabajaba, su padrastro también y su hermana se había mudado hacia los campus de la universidad hace semanas.  
Dejó todo en su cuarto y le dio comida al gato que no era suyo, era de la calle, pero siempre iba a esa hora a pedir comida, su madre le compraba alimento. La bola de pelos blanca nunca se quedaba pero les hacía compañía varias veces al día.

Desde la cocina veía a la hermana de Louis que al parecer estaba lavando los platos, después apareció Louis masticando algo y levantó la vista hacia Harry. Lo saludo con su mano libre y Harry le devolvió el saludo. La chica también lo saludó y él le sonrió.

Los quedó mirando, se detuvo a observar el moviendo de la mandíbula masculina, la forma de su nariz, el se burlaba cuando eran niños por esa nariz, Louis le decía ojos de moco y el nariz de verruga, no era una fea nariz pero era respingona, ahora le parecía la nariz perfecta. Siguió mirando, sus pómulos que sobresalían de manera afilada y delineaban de manera prolija la cara de su amigo. Los ojos, esos ojos que ahora estaba observando a la chica, él color no se ve desde esa distancia pero sabe que son tan azules como el océano pacífico. Y mira hacia el flequillo, sabía que debajo había un golpe, a Louis le había quedado como una pelota deforme debido a un golpe con la madera de una hamaca. No le gustaba para nada al portador de tal marca, pero a decir verdad casi no se notaba.

Su estómago rugió, saliendo de su mundo donde sólo observa y describe al chico que le gusta se puso a preparar algo, después de comer se pondría a hacer las cosas de la casa y la tarea.

A Harry le gustaba Louis, nadie sabía. Sólo él. Tampoco nadie sabía que le gustaban los chicos, sospechaba que su madre lo notaba pero nunca hablaron del tema. Algún día lo hará pero aún no esta preparado. Le gusta Louis desde los doce años, al principio culpó a las hormonas, con los años se dio cuenta que no tenía nada de malo y que mientras no se lo dijera no tendrían problemas en su relación de amistad.

Cuando se hicieron las seis habiendo terminado la tarea y de asear se dirigió hacia la casa vecina.

Lo recibió una chica rubia, Lottie. Una de las hermanas de Louis. Al parecer ella saldría así que sólo lo saludo rápido y salió de la vivienda. Entró buscando a Louis y unos pares de brazos los atraparon.

—Hola enanas, ¿cómo han estado? ¿Dónde está su hermano?

—Arriba...

—En su cuarto...

—Jugando...

—Como siempre.

Ambas sonreían, Harry les guiñó un ojo y ella lo soltaron. Las gemelas eran muy cariñosas. Ambos llevaban maquillaje encima y resaltaban sus ojos azules. Se fueron hacia algún lado de la casa. Harry subió las escaleras, se encontró a Felicite afuera de la puerta del baño.

—Hola Harry, Louis esta encerrado en el baño hace una hora— golpeó la puerta repetidamente hasta que se abrió, un olor que desmaya salió con Louis. Ella se tapó la nariz y Harry también.

—Que mamá no cocine más cosas picantes, sentí que el culo se me prendía fuego.

—Salí de acá sucio, asqueroso, el baño de abajo no funciona y tú quieres tapar este— ella se fue a su cuarto mientras Louis tiraba algo para el olor. Ambos caminaron hasta la última puerta no sin antes tocar en la de Felicite.

—Pendeja, ya está, disculpe majestad por no cagar con olor a rosas, deléiteme con su perfume más tarde— un golpe en la puerta se escuchó, y Louis rió, Harry lo acompañó.

A los minutos ambos estaban sentados sobre cojines que se hunden para poder jugar cómodos.

La familia de Louis era grande, no cómo la suya que era la típica familia tipo.

La puerta se abrió y un niño rubio y una niña de cabellos colorados entraron, detrás estaba Johannah.

—Harry, Boo, cuiden a Ernest y Doris mientras arreglan el baño, me alegro verte Harry— tras decir eso con una enorme sonrisa se fue. Los gemelos de tres años se sentaron sobre ellos. No molestaron en ningún momento, estaban entretenidos con la pantalla al igual que los mayores.

Las horas pasaron volando y Harry tuvo que irse.

Para todos esa rutina era siempre igual, Harry en casa de Louis. Lo raro era no verlo ahí, como cuando invitaba excusas pero en algún momento aparecía. Así desde niños y así esperan que siga siendo durante varios años más.

*** 

Al otro día, Harry pasó a buscar a Louis a la casa, este salió todo despeinado y medio dormido. Se había quedado hasta tarde haciendo tarea y no había dormido mucho. Harry lo regañó un poco, se dio cuenta que su amigo en serio hoy no tenía alma para nada porque no levantó su mano para posar sus dedos sobre la nuca y hacerlo callar.

Pasaron las primeras horas de clases, inglés hoy no estaba a la última hora, con entusiasmo los alumnos hicieron la entrada al salón. La profesora ya los estaba esperando con un traje azul marido que resaltaba sus curvas. No era provocativa, sólo sabía aprovechar su genética.

Louis después de comer un poco en el receso ya estaba un poco más despierto, entró con Harry y ambos se sentaron.

El barullo se escuchaba en todo el salón, las voces de las chicas que se contaban cosas y la de los hombres que sobresalían diciendo alguna que otra cosa.

La profesora los hizo callar a todos pero una voz chillona fue la última en oírse.

— ¡...amigo de quién yo quiera!

Todo estaba en silencio, todos los pares de ojo sobre los alumnos del tercer y cuarto pupitre. Los ojos de la profesora estaban clavados en ellos.

—¿Algo más que decir señor...?

—Louis Tomlinson— dijo la primera chica de la fila, Louis a su lado la fulminó con la mirada. La mujer agradeció a la alumna.

—Señor Tomlinson, por favor haga silencio.

Después de eso la clase comenzó, más tarde cuando estaba haciendo ejercicios en los libros el barullo de voces se volvió a escuchar. Esta vez todos se callaron pero de nuevo la voz chillona se oyó: — ¡Estas celoso Harold!

Louis miró a todos sus compañeros y Harry bajó la mirada.

—Oh vamos, ¿es apropósito? — Tanto la profesora como los alumnos volvieron a sus asuntos pero la voz de Louis los hizo mirarlo de nuevo. —Es una conversación privada entre mi chico y yo, dejen de parar la oreja.

Los compañeros se rieron un poco y unas chicas que las últimas bancas dieron un gritito.

—¿Con su chico señor Tomlinson?

—¿Louis estás saliendo con Harry?

—Yo sabía que se tenían algo entre manos ellos.

—Soy su amigo y no me enteré de nada— la voz de Niall hizo que ambos lo miraran.

Harry estaba tan rojo como el uniforme de su escuela, tenía hasta las orejas coloradas.

Louis sólo dijo eso para que dejen de chusmear todo pero al parecer fue peor. Sonrió, se aprovecharía de la situación.

—Sí, mi chico, ¿quiere que le contemos nuestra historia de amor?

La profesora sonriendo volvió su vista a un cuaderno grande que estaba llenando. Lo cerró.

Louis sabía que no harían nada durante estos minutos si inventaba una buena historia. Tendrían que entregar los trabajos el viernes pero ese le daría más tiempo ya que no había prestado mucha atención, después buscaría vídeos en YouTube.

—Esta bien, cuéntenos.

El castaño sonrió ganando.

—Bueno, todo comenzó cuando me dijo cuenta que me gustaba Harry hace como unos cinco meses atrás— Louis miraba a la profesora mientras contaba.

Harry miraba a Louis, escuchaba cada palabra como si lo que estaba contando eran cierto. Expresaba sentimientos que él había vivido. Relataba una historia dramática, donde ambos sabían de sus sentimientos pero no se animan a declararse hasta qué "Harry vino un día y me besó, se me declaró, a mi me hizo flotar en una nube, me movió todo el piso" Louis siguió inventando y sólo escuchaba con la cabeza gacha y aún sonrojado. Sentía las miradas sobre él.

Siguió escuchando a Louis, sus palabras dolían, si tan sólo fueran ciertas pero era todo una mentira.

El final del relato, algunos compañeros aprovecharon y se pusieron a hablar entre ellos pero otros estaban a su alrededor queriendo enterarse de la relación y otros sólo fingiendo que les interesaba para no llamar la atención de la profesora.

La profesora les sonrió. —Que linda historia, les deseo suerte... pero hagamos algo, un reto... —todos clavaron su mirada sobre ella, incluso Harry. —Bésense aquí, frente a todos, y yo les traeré una barra de chocolate a cada uno para la próxima clase. Si no se besan, y todo fue una mentira, el próximo examen si tendrá repercusión en su nota final—. Su sonrisa se ensanchó más. —Elijan... tic... tac.

—Bésalo

—Dale Louis

—Vamos Harry bésalo.

—Queremos chocolate.

—Yo no quiero chocolate pero tampoco quiero mala nota. Dale.

Louis supo que la broma y el querer zafar de un trabajo lo hundió más. Miró a su amigo, la profesora los estaba mirando, él estaba sonrojado, podía sentir sus mejillas calientes y Harry estaba igual.

Iba a protestar y decirle a la profesora que era injusto y ella no podía hacer eso cuando unos labios se pegaron a los suyos. Se quedo quieto, sin mover un músculo e impresionado por lo que su amigo estaba haciendo. Tenía los ojos abiertos y observó que Harry los había cerrado. Sintió un tirón, era la mano de su amigo tirando de su cuello para acercarlo más. Harry era valiente, y el tenía que actuar con valentía y ser digno de Broadway, cerró sus ojos cuando sintió la lengua del otro pasar por su labio inferior, acunó sus manos sobre las mejillas del más grande. Sus lenguas se encontraron y empezó una lucha sobre quien dominaba, moviendo sus cabezas y atrayendo su cuerpo se olvidaron del espectáculo que estaban dando y de los espectadores que los miraban. Siguieron en lo suyo, Harry mordió su labio inferior cuando se separaron un poco pero apenas un roce volvieron a enredar sus lenguas en la cavidad bucal del otro.

Louis se decía a si mismo que era sólo un acto, no significaba nada, a él no le gustaba besar ni nada con chicos y mucho menos su amigo Harry.

Harry por otro lado disfrutaba de la sensación de la boca de Louis, recordaría esto, amaría por siempre a la profesora y atesorara el sabor de Louis, su lengua moviéndose sobre la suya, sus labios haciendo contacto.

La realidad los golpea a los dos al escuchar a la mujer de traje azul.

—Bien, suficiente, se me irá todo el sueldo en sus golosinas pero al parecer tenemos una parejita en el salón, felicidades chicos, ¿alguien más esta de novio o novia? — muchos levantaron la mano. —Con alguien de este salón— ya no quedaba mano levantada.

—Bien, ya termina la hora, guarden y nos vemos la próxima clase

Todos victoriosos guardaban sus cosas.

Harry y Louis también, pero lento. Ambos estaban tan rojos como el culo de un mandril y no querían mirarse.

Harry fue el primero en terminar y miró de reojo a Louis, los labios finos del chico estaban hinchados y colorados. Los suyos seguro que igual. Le había encantado besar a Louis, él quería en otras circunstancias pero no quería desaprovechar esa oportunidad. Ahora se da cuenta de las consecuencias, quizás Louis no quiera hablarle más y termine su amistad, ese pensamiento le causó escalofríos.

Louis estaba saliendo por la puerta cuando volvió a la realidad, se llevó la mochila al hombro y salió detrás de él. Niall lo detuvo a medio camino.

—¿Por qué no me dijeron que salían? ¿Cómo no lo note? Esos toques que se daban, y sus miraditas a escondidas del otro— Harry vio a Louis perderse entre la gente y miró a Niall. —Oh Dios, si me di cuenta sólo que recién lo proceso. ¡Eres un mal amigo por no decirme!

—Niall, no tengo tiempo, tengo que buscar a Louis— empezó a caminar hacia los corredores de la segunda planta, le gritó a Niall desde el otro lado. —Te cuento todo por WhatsApp más tarde— se perdió en las escaleras para la vista de Niall.

Encontró a Louis en otro salón pero no se animó a entrar. Lo mejor era esperar y después hablar bien, cuando ya estén en un lugar tranquilo y solos.

Volvió sobre sus pasos y fue a la cafetería. Aún le quedaban varias horas de clases.

Louis por otro lado estaba en una nube de confusión.

La confusión principal es que le gustó, le gustó mucho el beso con Harry, Harry su mejor amigo, su colega, su compañero.

La segunda era que ahora no sabía que sentir, estaba pensando que quizás deba ir a besar a alguna chica para quitarse esos pensamientos sobre él queriendo seguir besando a Harry, Harry su mejor amigo, su colega, su compañero, su infancia llena de travesuras, su adolescencia en el cuarto jugando videojuegos.

La tercera y la más revolucionaria era qué, además de que quería otro beso, recordó que Harry le había hecho una escena a la que le pareció de celos antes de entrar al salón de clases de Inglés. Todo fue porque se le acerco esa chica, Noel. Le entregó un dibujo de él con el número de ella. Harry dijo que él dibujaba mejor y empezó a criticar el dibujo, después le dijo que no se le ocurriera pasarle el número esa chica, 'Noel es bonita, y dibuja lindo, es simpática' para cuando dijo eso Harry estaba entrando al salón con un aura oscura. Fue cuando le gritó al rato que estaba celoso.

Lo más raro es que a él le gustó que Harry se comportará así, que haya hecho esa escena. Sacó el dibujo de la chica, vio que había un rayón con marcador negro sobre el número, de ambos lados de la hoja. Sonríe sin notarlo. Fue Harry, ¿en qué momento? No lo sabe pero ahora tiene más que claro que fue él.

Se asustó por lo que viene a continuación: Si Harry estaban celoso puede significar dos cosas, no, tres cosas. Uno, le gusta Noel. Dos, le gusta él y tercero pero no menos importante, son celos de amigo.

Estaba entre esas tres, y se inclinaba más por la primera, aunque si era esa estaría decepcionado por más que el no lo admitiera.

No prestó atención a ningún clase que siguió después de lo que sucedió en la clase.

Se dirigió a los lavados antes de salir para su casa, siempre iba acompañado de sus amigos y Harry. ¿cambiaría algo?

Decidió averiguarlo, salió a paso decidido y encontró a Harry apoyado en el paredón a la vuelta de la escuela donde ellos siempre debían pasar para regresar a sus casas, miraba sus zapatillas Vans, un regalo de Louis por su cumpleaños. No estaba ninguno de los chicos con él. Se acerco a paso decidido.

—Louis yo...

Cuando Harry levantó la mirada, se encontró con los ojos azules de Louis y luego sus párpados cerrados. Una presión sobre sus labios y su pecho. El corazón estaba desbocado y latía como caballo salvaje en pleno galope. Louis pasó sus brazos sobre el cuello del más alto y este lo sujetó de la cintura. Harry después del impacto del momento comenzó a corresponder él beso, se separaron por falta de aire.

Louis bajo los brazos y Harry quito los suyos de la cintura del más bajo.

—No digas nada, esto no pasó, sólo vamos— el ojiazul se volteó y sujetando bien su mochila empezó a caminar.

El castaño de cabellos más oscuros quedó pasmado procesando lo que había pasado, pareció efímero el momento donde sus labios se unieron.

Siguió a su amigo y cuando lo alcanzó se colocó sobre su camino, haciendo que se detenga, ambos se miraron, sus miradas transmitían diferentes emociones.

Los ojos de Louis estaban fríos como el fondo del océano, sin nada de calor, sus ojos parecían estar en pleno invierno cuando miró al chico más alto. En cambio los de Harry tenían un pequeño brillo, como cuando el sol está saliendo y los rayos apenas iluminan. Las miradas que se dedicaron eran tan opuestas que parecían estar necesitando un poco de la otra para complementarse.

—Quítate, Harry— sus labios se movieron aún desafiando y dando ojeadas a los luceros frente a él.

— ¿Qué fue eso Louis? Me besaste, y me dices que haga que no pasó nada— se estaba sorprendiendo por no trabajarse, estaba nervioso y no podía pensar bien cuando temía cada repuesta de Louis.

—Sólo fue un beso, no hagas una batalla por esto— bajó el cordón de la vereda para esquivar a Harry, siguió caminado.

El otro lo tomó del brazo y lo volteo tan fácil que el mismo se sorprendió de la fuerza infundada sobre el pequeño cuerpo.

—No hago una batalla, pero quiero una explicación, no puedes besarme... — su amigo se soltó de su agarre antes de que termine de hablar y un grito de parte de él le hizo fruncir el ceño.

—¡Cierra la boca! Sólo lo hice porque quería, no hay una explicación, no siempre hay una explicación Harold, no me jodas más con eso, ¿nunca diste un beso sólo porque te dio la gana? — El color rojo en la cara de Louis delataba que estaba perdiendo la paciencia, su amigo tenía derecho a saber pero ni el sabía porque lo había hecho. Se supone que sólo quería saber si todo seguiría igual pero un impulso lo llevo a cometer a la locura de probar esos labios una vez más.

Harry se quedó en silencio y acomodo su mochila pasando las correa por ambos brazos, y continuó su camino. Louis se acomodó el flequillo que caía sobre su ojo y lo siguió.

Un silencio sepulcro que se cortaría con un cuchillo se instaló entre los dos adolecentes.

Louis se sentía mal por lo ocurrido y lo que menos quería era estar peleado con su mejor amigo por un beso.

—Espera, no hagas eso— Louis miraba el suelo mientras hablaba, Harry lo miro de reojo, no entendía a que se refería. —No te muevas.

Alzó una ceja cuando Louis lo mira con las mejillas algo sonrojadas, tenía que admitir que a pesar de estar algo enojado con el ojiazul, cuando lo miraba con su carita de niño bueno le derretía hasta el hielo más fuerte.

Louis no habló después de eso y Harry comprendió, siguieron caminando y se agachó un poco para gruñirle, aunque no le salió muy bien, y dijo

—¡Eso duele!

—Si te quedaras quieto no te dolería

—Si no te hubieras escapado, no estaría lastimado.

Louis sonrió cuando su amigo le siguió el juego, no sabía como romper el hielo así que uso el arma más estúpida que funcionaría con su amigo; usar La bella y la Bestia.

Lo mira con enojo fingido. —De no haberme asustado no habría escapado.

Harry hizo una mueca de parecer derrotado mientras Louis quería reír por sus malas actualizaciones. De repente Harry levanta su dedo de manera acusatoria.

—Y tú no debiste entrar al ala oeste.

—¡Y tú deberías controlar tú mal genio! —ya habían llegado a la casa de Louis y ambos estaban parados uno frente a otro. Louis se acercó un poco más y tomó su mano, trazo su pulgar sobre la palma y cerró sus dedos sobre los ajenos. 

—Quédate quieto, te va a arder— Harry miro ambas manos y luego levantó la mirada. Se quedó embelesado con lo delicado, claro y suaves que se veían los orbes celestes. —Por cierto, gracias, por salvar mi vida.

—De nada— Las dos palabras las dijo casi sin aliento, su amigo pasa los brazos por su cintura y se apoyó en su pecho, el lo abrazo y lo apretó más hacia su cuerpo.

—Lo siento, me comporté cómo un idiota.

—Esta bien, no pasa nada, ya está olvidado.

Louis se separa y ambos se sonríen, algo nervioso el más pequeño retrocede y se suelta. Golpea contra el portón de su cada y ríe un poco.

—Nos vemos Harry, ¿vendrás hoy?

—Hay mucha tarea, Lou— eso no era una mentira, pero con lo sucedido hace horas y lo de hace varios minutos en la salida del colegio el debía aclarar sus pensamientos y creía que Louis también. —Mañana quizás.

—Dale, está bien, nos vemos mañana— Louis entró tropezando con una baldosa y río un poco más. Harry siguió su camino escuchando a Louis maldecir después de la risa. Sacó su llavero y entró a su casa, soltó un suspiro, su corazón latía con furia en su tórax y sentía las palpitaciones en todo su cuerpo.

Había besado a Louis, luego Louis lo beso a él, tuvo una divertida interpretación sobre su película favorita de Disney con su persona favorita. Hoy fue un buen día, ni toda la tarea de Micro y Macro economía, ni la de Contabilidad podría quitarle la sonrisa y la sensación de felicidad extrema.

Harry estuvo toda la tarde noche pensando en el beso, en los labios de Louis, había una esperanza en él con los eventos ocurridos, quizás podía conquistar a Louis. Sólo debería ser paciente, y lo es, y siempre fue, es y será una persona con esa virtud, esperaría a Louis lo que tenga que esperar, su felicidad era el castaño y si sólo lo ve como un amigo entonces el igual sería feliz.

Louis después de entrar a su casa y saludar a todas las mujeres en su vida y al único hermano que tenía se quedó sentado en el sillón de sala. Miraba la mesita frente a él mientras pensado detenidamente todo. Sin embargo, con el ruido que estaban haciendo sus hermanas no podía pensar otra cosa que amordazar a todas y encerrarlas en el baño con la luz apagada, como hizo una vez con Lottie, la que sigue después de él, ella salió llorando diciendo que el conejo asesino se la quiso comer.

Una de las gemelas se sentó a su lado y pego un grito.

—¡Ahhh! Tenemos un treinta y tres doce, Louis no esta en su habitación!

La otra gemela llegó.

—Alerta roja, alerta roja, esto no es un simulacro.

El chico con mirada furiosa las empezó a correr por la sala para atraparlas y ellas corrían entre risas cuando Louis cayó dando vuelva el pequeño sillón a un lado de la televisión. Su madre llegó con los gemelos y Fizzy debido al ruido.

—Se está por caer el cielo, son las tres y mi hijo no esta encerrado. Llamen a la policía.

—Mejor a la ambulancia.

—¿Tú también, mamá? — Ella se encogió de hombros sonriendo. Louis suspiró y levantó las manos rindiéndose, las gemelas se aceleraron y le dieron un sonoro beso.

—Mamá, ¿podemos hablar? — Louis sé levantó y las gemelas levantaron el sillón. Johannah, la madre de Louis, les pidió a todos que se retiraran mientras se quedaba con Louis.

—¿No usaste preservativo y ahora serás papá, tienes una ETS? — La cara de Louis se desfiguró por las ocurrencias de su progenitora.

— ¿Qué? No, claro que no, es sobre la escuela.

—Bueno, es lo primero que se vino a la cabeza ¿qué pasó Boo-bear?

—No me digas así, suficiente que me dices así frente a Harry. — Su cara se coloreó al recordar al dueño de sus pensamientos.

Ambos se sentaron en el sillón, Louis cruzó las manos y miraba al suelo, su madre estaba atenta a que él hablara de nuevo.

—Hoy en clases... espera, primero dime que piensas sobre los homosexuales, porqué no te voy a contar si me gano un insulto por lo que voy a decir— ella lo miró por unos segundos y frunció el ceño.

—Bueno Louis, hombre con hombre, mujer con mujer me parece terriblemente asqueroso— ella vio que Louis endureció sus facciones y sonríe apretando la mejilla de su hijo. —miento bebé, no pienso nada malo sobre ellos, sólo son gustos, siguen siendo personas, con las mismas virtudes y defectos que todos.

Después de eso Louis comenzó a contarle todo lo sucedido.

Quizás Louis se apresuró a querer contarle, cuando el no sabía ni los por qué ni había aclarado nada sobre el mismo pero el sabía que necesitaba el apoyo de su madre, un consejo de alguien mayor, no importaba si era hetero o homosexual él sólo quería un poco de ayuda para dar los pasos necesarios y correctos.

Su madre neutral le aconsejó que no apresurara las cosas, que piense bien sus sentimientos y luego reflexione sobre los de los demás. Ella lo regaño por actuar sin pensar pero también le sonrió cuando el le relató toda la paz y comodidad que sintió al besar a Harry.

Siguieron hablando unos minutos más hasta que fueron interrumpidos por el llanto de Doris que estaba en brazos de Daisy, una de las gemelas.

Louis subió a su habitación con más peso sobre los hombros.

Ahora debía descubrir quién era.

Miro por la ventana de su habitación hacia la otra casa donde su amigo estaba escuchando música apoyado en la ventana. Harry nunca hacía eso, era tan torpe que si se le habla seguro cae, sin romperse nada porque es de huesos fuertes, o al menos eso es lo que siempre dice Harry cada vez que se cae de algún lado.

Observó al chico más de lo que debía para su propia salud mental dejó de hacerlo y después se volteó para buscar ropa, se daría una ducha y tendría su charla interna.

***

Para las niñas era extraño que Harry no fuera a jugar desde hace una semana. Louis les había dicho que ambos estaban en mucha tarea y exámenes.

No conformes con su respuesta ya que Harry iba a estudiar con Louis cuando se trataba de exámenes, un jueves por la tarde se fueron hacia la casa de Harry. El adolescente le abrió la puerta y se encontró con ambas hermanas. Las hizo pasar.

Se sentaron en los sofás de la sala mientras Harry les pasaba dos tazas de leche con chocolate.

—Te extrañamos Harry.

—Sí, Louis ahora pasa tiempo con nosotras...

—No es que nos quejemos pero no sabe jugar a las muñecas...

—Cree que las barbie son un Max Steel, y a una le puso alas.

—Ya ni juega a sus videojuegos.

—Hasta Fizzy dice que pasa mucho tiempo con ella, y mamá sólo se ríe diciendo que tenemos que ser pacientes con él.

—Porque esta en una etapa difícil y que ya se le pasará

—Nadie entiende que le pasa.

—Lo queremos pero también lo vemos triste...

—Apagado.

—Y creemos que...

Ambas se miraron y luego a Harry, hablaron a la vez. —Te necesita, eres su mejor amigo.

—Ve con él, algo le pasa.

Harry entendía a que se referían las niñas, hasta él sentía la ausencia de uno en el otro. Habían hecho un pacto silencioso donde ya no se juntaban después de clases, Louis no lo trataba igual también, lo había notado. Eso lo ponía triste, y ahora tenía a sus hermanas preocupadas por ambos.

—Tienes que volver, si están peleados tienen que arreglarse.

Es increíble que unas niñas preocupadas le diga lo que tiene que hacer aunque sabe que ellas tienen razón, no puedes seguir así, para su amistad una semana es demasiado, hasta su padrastro noto que ya no iba donde su amigo.

Les contesta que hará todo lo posible, y hablará con Louis. Ellas se quedan un rato más, felices con su respuesta decidieron quedarse y más tarde las acompañaría a la casa vecina.

Se regresa, una vez que dejó a las niñas en la residencia, pensando en el distanciamiento con su mejor amigo y en eso estaba hasta que encuentra a su madre con el delantal lleno de harina saliendo de la cocina. Ella lo mira y se acerca para abrazarlo.

—Mi bebé se peleó con su novio, ¿quieres hablarlo amor? Soy una mamá moderna, puedes hablar lo que sea conmigo— ella lo suelta y Harry le da un beso en la frente. Se da cuenta que su madre ya sabía sobre él y el que lo sepa lo tranquiliza, aunque fuera lo que sea que pensará para él le daba igual, él es quien es y si no gusta que miren hacia otro lado, hagan oídos sordos y cierren la boca, no tiene que gustar a todo el mundo y no todos van a respetar pero esta feliz que la persona más importante en su vida no lo intente cambiar ni exigir, ni ocultar nada, lo deja ser.

—Mamá, deberías estar descansando no amasando, recuerda que tu tobillo debe sanar— su madre se torció el tobillo y tuvo dos ligamentos rotos, el seguro lo cubría ya que fue en el trabajo pero igual ella se negaba a quedarse en la cama. Harry preocupado la acompañó a sentarse y levantar el pie.

—Iré a seguir con las pastas yo mamá, tú descansa.

—Eres un ángel, ya verás que todo se solucionará con Louis. — palmeó su mejilla y la acarició.

Harry le pasó el control de la tv y se fue hacia la cocina para preparar los ñoquis, una receta que su madre vio en Internet hace meses y ahora todos los veintinueve hace de esos, todavía se pregunta porque siempre esa fecha, son riquísimos aunque estresante de hacer.

Su madre ya había amasado y ahora a él le tocaba cortar en tiras porque el mes pasado rompió sin querer el aparato. El agua ya estaba hirviendo y él condimentó la salsa que estaba al fuego.

Se puso a cortar, sus dientes superiores se apretaban con fuerza contra los inferiores y su mandíbula se marcaba aún más de lo que comúnmente está. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacia relajó su boca. Tenía esa costumbre; esa mala costumbre de cocinar y tensionarse. Lo hacía inconsciente pero después veían las consecuencias al no poder abrir su mandíbula sin sentir dolor.

Sonriendo recordó cuando intentó hacer pizzas con Louis, eran más pequeños, tenían unos trece años. Louis estaba sobre el mostrador sin mover un dedo mientras Harry iba para todos lados haciendo malabares para que todo este listo. En lo único que ayudó el castaño de ojos azules fue en poner salsa sobre la masa, luego volvió a su lugar.

—Harreh, H, Styles, mi precioso— recuerda que alargó la 'o' y su voz se volvió más aguda. Harry lo miró por el nombre que salió de sus labios, no tenía nada de lindo que lo dijera de esa forma, parecía que el Gollum había reencarnado en su amigo. Luego habló normal. —Dale libertad a tus dientes, desde acá veo como los maltratas.

Su voz chillona lo hizo darse cuenta de lo que hacía y desde entonces recuerda que no debe dejarse llevar en la cocina. Louis comió más pizza que él ese día y luego dijo que fue el trabajo más pesado que tuvo en su vida. También se burló de como había cortado las cebollas, y que la salsa estaba muy picante. Pero al parecer tan mal no estaba porque siguió comiendo.

Aquel día acarició la mandíbula de Harry varias veces, y aún lo hace cuando lo ve haciendo presión.

Volvió a la realidad, saliendo de sus calibraciones cuando ya no había masa que cortar, metió todo en la enorme olla y se ocupó de la salsa.

Regresó a la sala dónde su madre, Anne, veía el noticiero. Al parecer las lluvias habían hecho estragos en Londres y el río estaba desbordado. Se sentó junto a ella, ambos prestaban atención a la televisión.

—Cocinamos muy temprano.

—Robert viene temprano hoy, y quería tener la comida preparada, ustedes dos aman las pastas.

—Gemma también las ama, la extraño.

—Hablé con ella hoy. Ella también te extraña, dice que no tiene a nadie lo bastante inteligente para seguir sus bromas pesadas— Ambos rieron por eso.

—¿Me vas a contar qué pasó con Louis?

—Primero y principal, aún no es mi novio. Exacto aún. Segundo, sólo estamos distanciados, un poco... poquito mucho—, ella lo mira y él suspira, se apura a contar sin detalles todo lo que sucedió. —Y ahora no hablamos, hasta Niall sabe y intento hablar con Louis, pero no hay caso, Louis esta distanciado, no quiere hablar con nadie, ni con Liam y tú sabes que Liam es el padre del grupo, me preocupa y al parecer a sus hermanas también.

Estuvo un rato hablando con su madre hasta que fue a revisar la comida. El marido de su madre llegó cuando estaba todo listo y cenaron como siempre, hablando y contando como estuvo su día, viendo las noticias y opinando al respecto.

Harry sentía un especie de vacío todas las noches cuando miraba por ventana y veía las cortinas corridas de la habitación de Louis. Sentía que era su culpa. Después del beso y del supuesto arreglo, Louis no volvió a dirigirles la palabra a ninguno y más le dolía que no se la dirigiera a él.

Entendía que las personas muchas veces necesitan espacio y soledad pero aún así no aceptaba que Louis se comporte de aquella manera, lo quería tanto que estar de aquella manera le partía el alma, su corazón y parte de su mente al estar tan preocupados.

Miro por su ventana, hacia el pequeño pedazo de cielo que se veía, estaba estrellado y eso era raro.

Había noches, como esa, donde Louis y él salían al patio y hablaban por horas mirando el cielo. Louis sabía mucho sobre las estrellas, le gustaban mucho y le encantaba verlas.

—Tan brillantes y tan frías a la distancias, a miles de kilómetros, tan lejos una de otra pero desde esta distancia forman algo hermoso.

Le gustaba ver a Louis cuando hablaba de esas bolas de gas azules y rojas, muertas o vivas, enanas blancas o como sea, el no sabía nada de estrellas pero le gustaba escuchar a Louis, aunque no le entendía cuando hablaba de los grados y las distancias, pero hacia su mejor intento por que valía la pena ver como sus ojos se iluminaban, para él su amigo tenía la galaxia en ellos, para él Louis era su estrella.

—Cuando las veo, y siento penar por algo, cuando las observo siento...

—Que te ayuda a amortiguar y ver con otra claridad las cosas, desde otra perspectiva. Así el dolor no se queda tan dentro— Harry había terminado la frase esa última noche que compartieron bajo las estrellas. Louis había dicho eso una vez cuando las lágrimas bañaban su cara y sus ojos se unían al cielo con el reciente fallecimiento de su perro de doce años, y a Harry le quedo grabado como si fuera un tatuaje en su memoria. Louis le sonrió aún mirando ese infinito arriba de él y el alma de Harry se sintió flotar con el destello de su piel y cada movimiento de esta en tantas facetas iluminada por la luna su sonrisa fue como otro tatuaje pero a color.

Louis estaba enamorado de las estrellas, él estaba enamorado de Louis.

Bajo de la ventana, le hubiera gustado tirar algo para golpear la otra ventana, tenía muchas piedrecitas en un lapicero para tirar sobre el vidrio de Louis, pero esa noche no pudo. Y Louis se perdería una noche estrellada.

Se acostó en su cama y se durmió después de escuchar la voz de Louis diciendo que su constelación favorita era Escorpio y que siempre esperaba el verano para poder verla.

Al otro día una gran tormenta azotó su cuidad, llegó a la escuela cinco minutos tardes. Se reunió con Niall y este venía todo mojado.

—El viento me voló el paragua a una cuadra.

Se rió en la cara de su amigo y fueron a la primera clase. Compartían esa clase los tres, pero Louis no apareció. A la tercera tampoco. Lo busco en el receso donde no lo encontró. Y en Inglés brilló por su ausencia.

No estuvo tranquilo en ningún momento y sin importar que estaba pasando con su amigo se dijo que ese día iría a la casa a averiguar, porque Louis nunca faltaba a la escuela ni siquiera cuando había lluvias torrenciales.

Ese mismo día, por la tarde cuando el viento seguía azotando y las lluvias no paraban él se cruzó hacia la vivienda de los Tomlinson. Johannah le abrió enseguida y el entró temblando un poco por su pelo mojado y el buzo. La mujer lo invito a un té el cual aceptó gustoso.

Sin tardar demasiado y sin muchas vueltas pregunto por Louis.

—Arriba, con faringitis, apenas habla. Parece que venía así durante días y el señor no dijo nada. Anoche lo llevé al hospital con treinta y nueve de temperatura y sin voz. El colegio ya sabe, ¿quieres ir a verlo? Esta medio dopado, aprovecha— le guiñó un ojo mientras levantaba las tacitas e iba a la cocina.

Nervioso y temblando como gelatina subió las escaleras, le pareció raro que no encontró a ninguna de las niñas pero siguió su camino, golpeó la última puerta y un afónico y lastimero «pase» se escuchó. Entró mirando al frente, sus piernas las sentía de goma y en cualquier momento se caería, ahí estaba Louis, sentado, todo despeinado, abrigado hasta la garganta y con la nariz algo roja al igual que sus mejillas. Se veía adorable.

Las cuencas del enfermo se abrieron mucho cuando vio quien entraba a su habitación y empezó a toser. Se maldijo mentalmente ya que su garganta estaba tan cerrada que ni agua podía pasar para lubricar y así dejar de toser demasiado, dolía cada vez más y apenas podía tragar las pastillas.

—Hola Lou..., te ves bien— el dedo del medio de su amigo le dio la respuesta a la estupidez que dijo. —Bueno, te ves horrible. — se ganó una sonrisa.

El ambiente estaba tenso, Harry se acercó más y se sentó en la cama.

—¿Qué haces aquí Harry?

—Tu voz suena a que tienes una pata de pollo atorada en garganta y no la puedes sacar— dijo ante la voz casposa y apagada. Su amigo suspiró y tomó la librera a su lado. Escribió en ella.

"Responde" leyó Harry con una sonrisa por lo infantil que se veía Louis —bueno Louis, es obvio. Estaba preocupado, ayer estabas bien y ahora tienes... eso, no recuerdo el nombre. ¿Es muy grave?

Louis escribió de nuevo y le mostró. Volvió a leer.

"No, sólo una semana de reposo y droga a lo loco, me siento para el... no diré eso, cuídame Bestia.

Harry se acercó más a su amigo y este le hizo un espacio en la cama, se abrazaron pero a los segundos se separaron. Harry se quitó el buzo y Louis buscó su libreta.

"Gracias por venir, me comporté como un idiota toda la semana. Odio usar esto pero tengo que cuidar la garganta. Tengo algo importante que decirte pero así no quiero. ¿Perdonarías a este pobre infeliz? Tengo una buena escusa."

Harry leyó en voz alta. —Burro, excusa va con x no con s, pero si te perdono, pero sólo la mitad, tendrás que ganarme con la excusa.

Louis dio vuelta la hoja y volvió a escribir sobre el papel.

"Cállate Harry" un golpe en su nuca lo hizo reír y siguió leyendo. "Un perdón con garantías no es perdón, pero me conformo. Cuéntame que pasó mientras no estuve presente en tu vida, seguro fue muy aburrida."

—Oh, cállate, no eres el ombligo del mundo— ciertamente era que si fue aburrida y nadie podía reemplazar a Louis pero no se lo diría.

Se abrazaron una vez más y Harry le platicó toda su semana mientras lo tenía estrechado en sus brazos. Cuando le estaba contando que ayer cocinó sintió la respiración tranquila de Louis, se había dormido, seguro estaba agotado, dolorido y conociendo lo exagerado que es Louis no sé levantara de la cama en toda esa semana de reposo.

Lo recostó con cuidado, le quitó un poco la frazada porque estaba transpirando y lo observó dormir por unos minutos, quitó el flequillo de su frente y se tomó el atrevimiento de dejar un beso en la mejilla ajena. Camino despacio a la puerta y lo miro una vez más antes de salir.

Se despidió de las niñas que estaban abajo y de Johannah, le dijo que Louis estaba dormido y se fue.

Cuando salió de la casa y la lluvia golpeó contra sus brazos desnudos se dio cuenta que olvido su buzo. Sentía el agua helado como millones de agujas contra su pálida piel y corrió hasta su casa lo más rápido que sus torpes pies le permitieron. Una vez dentro se dijo que después se lo pediría a Louis. Además ya dejo ropa allá varias veces y Louis en la suya.

Preparó un baño caliente y se metió apenas llegó, el agua caliente relajó sus músculos y limpió su cuerpo pero la sonrisa en su rostro no la quitó nada ni nadie en toda la noche.

***

Cinco días habían pasado desde el día de la tormenta.

Harry, Niall y Liam visitaron a Louis todos esos días, el chico de voz aguda les pidió disculpa a sus amigos y entre falsos enojos y bromas quedó todo arreglado, jugaron videojuegos turnándose y regañando a Louis cada vez que pegaba un grito, aunque estos sonaban más como un silbido roto.

Los chicos se quedaban a cenar, se reían cuando Louis sólo comía cosas licuadas y hacia caras raras por el gusto del pollo. Se pasó la semana comiendo sopa y pollo, ya estaba cansado, después de que se recupere se prometió a si mismo jamás comer pollo de nuevo. Más tarde cuando ya pasaban las nueve Niall y Liam se iban, siempre acompañados por Harry a la parada. Luego Harry regresaba sobre sus pasos hasta su propia casa.

Los tres hicieron esa rutina por esos cinco días y Louis estaba encantado al igual que ellos.

Louis estaría bien en unos días y podían hacer su vida normal de nuevo.

Este fin de semana tenían planeado ir un festival que dura cuatro días aunque ellos sólo estarán dos. Niall estaba emocionado, Liam no tanto. Louis parecía que tenía un cohete en el culo cada vez que nombran el fin de semana y Harry estaba entre Louis y Liam.

Aún faltaba una semana más para ir. Así que Louis ya estaría recuperado, aunque espera que no se dañe su garganta aún más por los gritos que dará cuando los Rollings Stone se presenten en el escenario.

Hoy era Lunes, día de escuela y él no había preparado un trabajo evaluativo que tenía que entregar, esperaba que el profesor se olvide o le de un día más para hacerlo. La verdad no entendía como se había olvidado de algo tan importante y se maldijo por distraído.

Entro al salón, se llevó una gran sorpresa al encontrar a Niall hablando con Louis subido a la mesa. Cuando este vio a Harry se tiró para agarrarlo y darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

—¡Un día menos Harry!

—Volviste, ya estás mejor por lo que veo.

—Muy, ya no me duele nada, aún debo tomar las últimas pastillas pero ya estoy bien— Lo arrastró hasta su pupitre y el profesor hizo su entrada, el aula quedó silencio y todos se sentaron.

La pesadilla de Harry ocurrió cuando el profesor le negó un día más y se llevó en su libreta un uno más grande que el trasero de Louis, aunque ahora que lo miraba bien diría que están a la misma altura. Lo triste es que Louis entregó el trabajo y quiso ayudarlo poniendo ambos nombres pero Harry se negó.

En el receso Harry quiso darse la cabeza contra la mesa tantas veces que para no parecer un loco sólo la dejó recostada mirando hacia un lado.

—No voy a ir al festival.

Louis le dio una miraba indescifrable.

—No me dejarán Lou, tengo que sacarme la mejor nota en el examen para no llevarme la materia.

—Si hablamos todos con tú mamá quizás te deje, le decimos que ninguno hizo el trabajo.

—Ahí directamente me prohibirá verlos— les contestó resoplando por la ocurrencia de Niall.

Al salir del colegio hicieron el mismo recorrido los cuatro, más tarde Harry entraba al cuarto de Louis cuando se llevó la segunda sorpresa en el día.

Louis Tomlinson estaba con su buzo puesto, unos shorts cortos, medias de arcoíris, bailando Dancy Queen de Abba, la música no estaba muy fuerte pero el castaño tenía la crema de afeitar en la mano mientras se movía. Harry espiaba por el espacio que había abierto y Louis ahora le daba la espalda trotando hasta el celular conectado al reproductor para parar la música.

Quería reírse y suspirar por ver a su amigo así, sabía que a Louis le gustaba esa música pero no que la bailara. Su cuerpo se movía con alegría y parecía disfrutar. Ver a Louis que parecía tan libre le dio ganas de entrar, voltearlo y besarlo para declararle su amor. Pero sabía que esa clase de libertad no le sería correspondida así que no podía por lo tanto sólo se dedicó a mirar.

El bailarín se volteó tétricamente como si sus pies no tocarán el suelo y miro hacia la puerta. Llegó en tres zancadas y la abrió de golpe.

—¿Qué dije sobre entrar a mi habitación sin permiso? — su rostro paso de ser un ceño fruncido a ponerse de color rojo cerrando la puerta sorprendiendo a Harry.  
—Louis, déjame pasar, juro que no vi nada.

— ¿Por qué tendrías que ver algo? ¡Si viste! —abrió de nuevo la puerta y metió a Harry de un tirón, cerró de nuevo girando y camino hasta la cama, se sentó. —Ni una palabra a nadie Harold.

Su amigo sonrió levantando las manos en señal de rendimiento e inocencia.

—Igual no le veo lo malo, aunque no te tenía así, medias multicolor— se rió un poco y se ganó un almohadazo.

—Déjame en paz, tú tienes boxers y medias iguales. Y bailas mirando la película Mamma Mía.

—Es que sus temas están bailables.

—Por favor Harry, interpretas hasta cuando la Donna va hacia la colina con el trapo rojo, hasta usas tu trapo rojo.

—No es un trapo, es una chalina.

—Lo que sea, no puedes juzgarme— su voz se notaba enseriada y su semblante cambió a uno lúgubre.

Su amigo se sentó a frente a él y le sonrió.

—No te estoy juzgando Lou, por cierto mi buzo te queda muy bien, me gustó y fue un goce ver la reina del baile.

—Es cómodo y abrigado. Ahora es mío. Espero hayas grabado porque no lo gozarás más— escondió sus manos en los puños y sacó la lengua.

—Guarda eso, o te la arranco con los dientes.

Después de lo que dijo se sonrojo violentamente cuando Louis lo miro aún con la lengua afuera acercándose y luego para atrás otra vez, el detuvo su amago agarrando la cara de su amigo con una mano.

Louis guardo la lengua y lo miro unos segundos antes de voltear la cara.

—Lou...

—Harry.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio hasta que Harry volvió a hablar.

—Aún me debes la explicación, ¿recuerdas? La excusa.

—Oh... si, pero primero dime si te dejan ir al festival.

—Mmm... no, de hecho no puedo ni venir acá pero tenía que visitarte.

— ¿Te castigaron sólo por un uno? Pero si siempre tienes dieces y nueves.

—Lo sé, seguiré insistiendo toda la semana igual, Gemma también, ella esta allá en Londres y quiere vernos.

Harry se paró y fue hasta el celular de Louis, pulso el reproductor y otro tema sonó, ahora sonaba 'Chiquitita'. Regreso a la cama.

—Así no hay tanto silencio— Louis golpeó su nuca riendo.

—Eres un idiota, Harry, nunca cambies.

—Nunca, soy tú idiota.

—No, no, pero podrías ser mi sol— Harry miró a Louis y este le sonrió. —Él sol es una estrella, ¿quieres ser mi sol Harry?

Los pelos de los brazos de Harry se erizaron por completo.

¿Ese sería el modo de Louis de decirle que le gustaba? ¿Le gustaba a Louis? Suena absurdo y sin sentido pero el soñar no cuenta nada. Sólo un corazón roto al intentar meterlo donde no va.

Harry se acercó un poco más a Louis y con varios cabeceos le dijo:

—Sí, sí quiero ser tú sol, Lou.

Louis sonrió y miró a los ojos de Harry mientras pronunciaba con una chispa de diversión las palabras que vieron al órgano vital de Harry reventar contra al suelo después de ser expulsado por la abertura ajena donde quería entrar.

—Entonces aléjate 149.600.000 kilómetros de mí y préndete fuego.

La sonrisa en el rostro del chico de cabellos color chocolate desapareció tan rápido como una estrella fugaz al rozar la tierra.

Se había hecho ilusión en algo que se veía imposible.

—Diablos Harry, quita esa cara, sólo era una broma, no es en serio.

Harry agachó la cabeza y asintió saliendo de la cama. Su corazón dalia por una simple broma.

—Creo que mejor me voy, mamá ya habrá notado que me fui.

Louis tomó su mano y se paró un poco sobre el colchón. —no, no, quédate, ¿te enojaste? Perdón.

Louis no quería que su amigo se fuera, el de verdad quería que se quede y así poder hablar, estaba tratando de dejar de estar nervioso para poder dar el paso final.

Se supone que no iba a ser así, él no haría esa broma, ni Harry tendría que estar ahí. El iría a la casa vecina pero Harry arruinó sus planes.

—Harry, te diré mi excusa— se ganó la mirada verde de su amigo que poseía un poco de emoción y a la vez tristeza. Se volvió a sentar y Harry siguió parado.

—Sólo te lo digo para que me perdones.

—Eso ya pasó, olvidamos todo y ya está. No es necesario Louis.

—Cállate Harry, quiero decirte algo y si me interrumpe me voy a acobardar— esperó a que el otro dijera algo pero al ver que no decía nada siguió, estaba bastante nervioso y empezó a jugar con sus dedos y la sábana.

—Estuvo toda esa semana pensando demasiado, buscando en Internet, me hice amigos de varias personas con situación similar, mamá me ayudó a saber esto. Y serás al primero que se lo diga, joder Harry, esto contigo es tan difícil. Espero que no te molestes ni nada. Sigo siendo el mismo Louis. El mismo, nada cambio, bueno cambiaron muchas cosas pero— levantó la mirada hacia su amigo, este estaba sentado y tomo sus manos.

—Tranquilo Lou, dilo cuando estés listo, santo cielo estás temblando— Harry creía saber lo que Louis le diría pero quería escucharlo de sus labios, su corazón latía muy rápido y acercó a Louis a su cuerpo. Se movió más cerca, levantando su pálida mano para posada en la mejilla del otro chico, y lo acarició sobre los pómulos y la mandíbula. Louis soltó una risita al parecer con sollozos, ellos estaban tan cerca que Harry podía ver las pequeñas pecas que adornaban la piel de su amigo justo en la nariz. Ambos se abrazaron y Harry sentía a Louis temblando aún.

Se separaron, Harry acomodó el flequillo de Louis mientras pensaba en lo hermoso que se veía. Louis cerró los ojos cuando sintió la mano en su mejilla y empezó a calmarse.

Los segundos pasaron, Louis volvió a hablar.

—Tengo miedo porque no se como vayas a tomarlo, y de sólo pensar que puedo perderte me dan ganas de llorar.

—Sólo dilo Lou.

—Bien— sus manos volvieron a moverse pero ahora jugaba con el buzo. Mantuvo la vista sobre el rostro de su amigo. —me gustan los chicos; soy gay.

Decir que la felicidad de Harry llegó a Marte era poco, sintió toda la corriente eléctrica culpa de sus nervios a través de su cuerpo. La felicidad recorría todo en él y su corazón parecía haber recibidos información de que otro hueco se abría para poder intentar meterse a la fuerza en él y latía tan rápido como si estuviera en una maratón, toma las manos de Louis, lo que había dicho su amigo le daba esperanza. Mucha esperanza.

—Eso no tiene nada de malo, ¿en serio creías que me separaría de ti por algo así? — su amigo asistió, aún temblaba y Louis creía que su corazón saldría de su pecho, la angustia plantada en él se había disipado.

—También soy gay, Lou— la cara de sorpresa de Louis fue épica y Harry se hubiera reído de no ser por la situación. —veo que no lo notaste, nadie creo, pero por mas que sea o no gay yo siempre voy a apoyarte, no importa qué.

— ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? ¿Quién sabe?

—Sólo mi madre, y si alguien lo sabe no soy consiente de eso.

— ¿Cómo puedes vivir sin que nadie lo sepa? Yo no dure un día sin preguntarle a mamá que pensaba.

—Es que no es necesario que la gente sepa, es algo natural, que uno se sienta mejor al saber que lo apoyan cuando se siente tan encerrado debido a eso es placentero, lo se, pero a mi me da igual si lo saben o no, soy como soy, sé quien soy. Si fuera heterosexual no andaría a los cuatro vientos exponiéndolo, soy gay y también tengo porque estar exponiéndolo— Louis lo miró en silencio. —Lou, si contando a tus seres queridos te hará sentir bien, hazlo. Cuentas siempre conmigo.

Ambos volvieron a abrazarse y así estuvieron por varios minutos. Louis volvió a hablar, sobre su hombro.

—Gracias.

Se quedaron así mucho más, se separaron una vez que Louis empezó a reírse.

—Aún así pienso que la de inglés tiene buenos pechos, lo hablé con una chica en Internet y me dijo: 'Sabes apreciar la belleza femenina.' Y la profe es una linda mujer.

—Creo que no eres tan gay— dijo Harry riendo un poco.

—Lo soy, se apreciar la belleza, déjame.

—La belleza de dos pechos.

—Tú también tienes lindos pechos.

—Que gracioso Tomlinson, ya hasta me sonrojé.

—Hablando en serio, eres lindo.

—También eres lindo, Lou.

Ambos siguieron sonrojados por un rato. Siguieron hablando hasta entrada la madrugada y Harry le contó como se había dado cuenta de su sexualidad. Omitió un par de detalles importantes como el hecho que de fue culpa de Louis el haberse replanteado en primer lugar porque le atraía un niño.

Harry al otro día se ganó otro castigo más y para cuando estaban a viernes los chicos estaban tristes por no ir al festival. Se suponía que irían donde vive Gemma y se quedarían ahí por un día pero con Harry sin salir los chicos no querían ir a molestar a su hermana. Aunque ambos Styles les habían dicho que no había problemas ellos no quisieron ir, a Louis le costó pero lo acepto, ir no seria lo mismo si no estaban los cuatro, y menos si no estaba Harry.

Los chicos estuvieron molestos por todo el fin de semana, cuando llegó el lunes y estaban en la escuela hablaron entre ellos antes de la primera clase, se dieron esperanza de que irían la próxima.

En los días que siguieron Harry estuvo estudiando para todos los exámenes junto a Louis, en la casa de Styles.

Su amistad no había cambiado en nada, Louis le dijo a los chicos lo mismo que a Harry y ellos se lo tomaron de la mejor manera.

Todo en sus vidas habían vuelto a la normalidad.

***

Los días habían pasado, el tema del beso no se sacó de nuevo ni sobre la sexualidad de Louis. Aunque si se ganaba bromas de parte de sus amigos de vez en cuando.

Estaban todos en silencio en la clases de inglés, Louis estaba dormido sobre el libro, babeando sobre las hojas y Harry le golpeaba el hombro para despertarlo. Esté saltó y miró a todos lados. La profesora estaba escribiendo en el pizarrón, dos compañeros reían mirando un celular y a lo último reparó su mirada en Harry. Se limpió la baba con la manga de su suéter.

—Sucio.

—Me dormí.

—¿En serio? No lo noté.

Louis le dirigió una mirada con un rodeo de ojos. —¿De qué me perdí?

La profesora se dio la vuelta y empezó a explicar todo lo escrito en el pizarrón. Harry no contestó su pregunta.

—Después te paso lo otro, ahora copia eso.

Ambos se rotaron hacia el frente para mirar y escuchar a la docente. Louis estaba aburrido escuchando, no estaba prestando atención y no tenía cabeza en estos momentos para pensar en aprender. Se había quedado hasta las tres de la madrugada hablando con un chico que conoció hace días en una página y vivía en América.

Harry veía que su amigo estaba distraído pero lo ignoró culpando al sueño y siguió tomando notas.

En el receso todos estaban sentados y Niall estaba comiendo su sándwich de atún cuando tiro la bomba del siglo.

—Louis tiene novio.

Louis se ahogó con la bebida, Harry tenso su mandíbula y mordió el tenedor que estaba sacando de su boca. Liam siguió en lo suyo pero atento.

—¿Qué mierda dices Neil? —bramó contra su amigo. Si las miradas matasen, él ya estaría muerto por cómo había llamado al chico. —No tengo novio, ni nada parecido. Ni siquiera me gusta alguien— vil mentira esa última.

—Bueno es hoy en la clase de Filosofía, hicimos el trabajo juntos viste y yo tenía tú celular para copiar la información. Entonces llega un mensaje de Messenger y saltó el globito con el mensaje. No es que yo sea chismoso pero si sale obvio voy a leerlo.

Louis sacó su celular para revisar la aplicación y efectivamente tenía un mensaje.

—Lo quite de la barra y el globo porque me molesta ver las barras llenas, verás que también quite los de Instagram y Twitter— Louis estaba a punto de saltar sobre su amigo para romperle los dientes por tocar su celular y meterse en lo que no le importa.

—Y el nombre de el chico decía: Zayn Antares. Y sé muy bien que eso es una estrella porque hablas mucho de ellas. Y tú amas las lucecitas esas. Además el mensaje, déjame citar lo que decía: "Soy tú estrella más brillante. Buen día Lou." Si eso no es un saludo de novios no sé que... —no terminó de hablar sobre lo que pasó y las conclusiones cuando un sándwich se plantó sobre su cara mientras Louis se lo embarraba más, ambos perdieron el equilibrio y cayeron hacia atrás con Niall gritando y el castaño casi encima de él.

—Cállate duende, come tú emparedado, toma esto por meterte donde no te llaman— mascullaba sobre él y después entre medio de la rabia se levantó y le tendió la mano, Niall la tomó y se sacó un pedazo de pan de la mejilla. Todos estaban mirando y una profesora les llamó la atención. A los minutos Niall y Louis caminaban detrás de ella con el rubio quitándose pedazos de atún de la cara.

Liam miraba a su amigo Harry que con todo lo que Niall había dicho hizo como veinte muecas con cada palabra, malhumorado apuñalaba una patata con su tenedor en la mano, lo dejó con un golpe seco tirado en la bandeja con pedazos del vegetal aún entre los dientes metálicos. Se levantó pero Liam lo tomo del brazo.

—Si no te apuras lo del tal Antares será verdad, no seas idiota amigo— Harry espero a que lo soltara y se marchó de ahí dejando a Liam sentado terminando de comer su adorada tarta de carne.

Louis y Niall se quedarían una hora después de terminar las clases. Ninguno se quejó pero para cuando salieron del despacho de la directora ya estaban hablando a lo más normal.  
Louis le contó quien era el chico, y que hablaban hace días, que era lindo y era fan de un dibujito donde su personaje favorito era de Escorpio y justamente él lo llamaba como la estrella principal de la constelación. También le dijo que cada vez que envía audios ambos se divierten con sus acentos. Sinceramente se sentía cómodo con la amistad que se estaba formando y no veía el problema. Niall escucho a su amigo y de repente lanzó otra bomba que hizo que su amigo cayera muerto en batalla.

—La verdad creí que para esta fecha Harry y tú serían novios.

—¿Harry y yo? Que disparate.

—Creí que te gustaba.

—Creíste mal.

—Creí que se gustaban.

—¿También crees que gusta de mi? ¿Si?

—Ah, Já. Te atrapé. Y sí, es bastante obvio, aunque a mi me costó darme cuenta, pero si sabía que era gay. Hay que ser ciego para no darse cuenta. Es más, hasta un no vidente se daría cuenta.

—Cacareas demasiado, me cansé de escucharte— Niall se río y repitió como tres veces «la verdad duele» y Louis le saco el dedo del medio. —nos vemos luego.

Se despidió con un saludo de mano y cruzó el patio hacia las aulas del lado norte. No compartía esa clase con ninguno de sus amigos.

Harry en cambio tenía todas con Niall y apenas llegó el rubio se sintió en sala de interrogatorio. Se habían sentado atrás, algo inusual, y Harry tiraba una pregunta tras otra. Niall no pudo mantener su boca cerrada por mucho tiempo y contó todo. Si eso fuera un interrogatorio verdadero y Louis sea el buscado, tendría que estar tomándose un avión para huir de la policía. La realidad era que debía huir, sí, pero de los celos de Harry.

Niall no dijo una palabra más porque para calmar un poco a su amigo había dado su opinión y dijo

—Vive en América, Harry. No sé que tanto drama te haces.

Gran error ya que el rizado le gruñó y le pidió por favor que ya no dijera nada.

Las clases pasaron y cuando Louis fue a buscar a Niall lo encontró hablando con Harry y Liam. Camino hacia ellos pero apenas su mejor amigo lo vio su expresión cambio a una que esperara que no significaba peligro.

Se acercó a ellos justo cuando Harry se volteaba después de despedirse con un adiós y salía por la puerta. Se quedó mirando y luego a sus dos amigos, ellos se escogieron de hombros.

—Sólo está celoso, ya se le pasará.

Louis igual quedó preocupado, Harry nunca actuaba así.

Liam se fue, al igual que todos en la escuela y quedaron sólo él y Niall.  
Limpiaron las aulas, y los pizarrones. Los pasillos sólo levantaron las cosas tiradas y en el comedor si tuvieron que trabajar.

Eran las cinco de la tarde cuando Louis llegó a su casa. Miró hacia la casa de Harry con pesadez, dejaría las cosas en su cuarto e iría a buscarlo para aclararle lo que había pasado y luego entró. Saludo a todos y subió las escaleras muerto de cansancio.

Su madre ya sabía lo que pasó y lo regañó, no por pelear en el instituto si no por pelearse con Niall. Cabe decir que Niall tenía a su madre ganada, ella creía que el rubio era un santo. Si Niall era santo entonces él era la reencarnación de Jesús.

Abrió la puerta de su cuarto, se llevó la mano al corazón cuando encendió la luz y Harry estaba en su cama, se encontraba dormido. Más susto se pegaba si lo encontraba despierto, eso sería raro.

Deja su mochila en la silla del escritorio y sale para ir a la planta baja.

Llama a su madre, ella grita un «¿Qué?» Él camina hacia la lavandería y la ve ahí.

—¿Qué esta haciendo Harry durmiendo en mi cama?

—Emm... durmiendo dijiste, hijo— ella mira la cara molesta del chico y sonríe, —¿desde cuando te molesta que venga? Vino, lo deje pasar, se durmió esperándote.

—No me molesta pero me podrías haber avisado, como sea, iré a ver si ya despertó.

—Ve a despertar a tu bello durmiente.

Louis salió de ahí con una sonrisa que continuó hasta estar a un lado de Harry, lo observó por unos minutos mientras corría un mechón largo del flequillo rizado en su ojo, se acostó en la cama pegándose a él y toma la mano de Harry para pasarla por su cintura.

—Hueles a mugre y sudor— Louis pego un pequeño salto y soltó la mano, Harry no la quitó.

—Qué lindo de tú parte ser tan delicado.

—Deberías ir a bañarte.

—Y tú a tu cama.

—No, aquí estoy cómodo.

—Cincuenta la hora.

—Estafador— Harry suelta a Louis y se incorpora, mira la hora en el reloj de mesa. —creo que te debo cien.

Louis sonríe y le palmea él hombro —te lo cobro en los almuerzos.

—Já, já, ja. — dice sin gracia, luego se lleva la mano a su boca cuando bosteza —vine a verte.

—Lo supuse.

—Tenemos que hablar.

—Si, eso también lo supuse pero primero me iré a bañar y después hablamos tranquilos— Harry aceptó de manera silenciosa y se acostó una vez más.

Louis tardó unos veinte minutos en volver y Harry estaba con su celular cuando regresó.

—Estoy hablando con ese tal Zayn, tu estrellita que por cierto tiene nombre feo. Y me dijo que sólo son amigos.

Louis le arrebató el celular.

—No te metas, son cosas privadas, tú y Niall no saben que es eso al parecer.

—Estamos en 2017, eso ya no existe. ¿Te gusta? ¿El yankis ese, te gusta?

—No tengo por qué responder eso.

—Veo que si, genial, bueno entonces bien— sus expresiones mostraba enojo aunque por dentro su corazón quería ir a llorar como un niño a su habitación. Pero también quería suplicarle a Louis que lo quiera a él.

—Harry, Zayn no me gusta, es sólo un nuevo amigo.

—Igual si te gustara no habría drama, sólo digo.

Louis se quedó parado mirando a Harry que mantenía su mirada, ambos tenían la vista fija uno en el otro.

—Tú sabes que sí lo habría.

Harry se levantó de la cama y Louis levantó un poco la cabeza para poder seguir el desafío de miradas.

—Entonces creo que ya lo sabes.

—Así es.

El más alto movía el pie nervioso y Louis jugaba con la manga de la remera.

—Fui bastante obvio y más últimamente.

—Si, eres tan delicado como Bestia con los sentimientos.

—Es que la Bella que elegí no es precisamente de mucha ayuda, creo que elegí a Gastón.

—No pongas esas asquerosas imágenes en mi mente.

—Tiene razón, le ruego me disculpe bella dama.

—Está disculpado, joven bestia.

Un silencio incómodo quedó impregnado en el ambiente.

La Bestia escucho a Bella romper el hechizo.

—Te quiero.

Louis lo miraba, sus mejillas tenían un ligero sonrojo.

—Te quiero, Harry. Es un te quiero de me gustas, fue algo que despertó después o durante el primer beso, no estoy seguro. Pero esta ahí. Y lo quise negar muchas veces, pero ahí seguía el sentimiento. No creí, nunca se me paso por la cabeza que me gustaría mi mejor amigo, pero así es. Me gustas. Y sé que también te gustó, sé que estabas celoso hoy en la escuela y también sé que si no te decía esto ahora era como dejarte ir y no quiero eso.

La sonrisa en la cara de Harry era genuina y sus ojos resplandeciente de felicidad le daban a Louis una imagen hermosa. Se quedó en silencio, su corazón, el cual parecía haber aumentado de tamaño, estaba golpeando muy fuerte debajo de sus costillas. Harry sentía algo parecido sólo que para él parecía que estaba dando rebotes por todo su cuerpo, sólo podía pensar en lo que Louis había confesado y ahora él estaba sin palabras.

Se acercó al más pequeño y lo estrechó en sus brazos, dándole un abrazo tan fuerte que creyó haberle roto algo al escuchar un sonido pero seguro fue una vértebra mal posicionada.

—Me gustas Lou, siempre me gustaste, soy tan feliz, no sabes cuanto esperé por esto. Te quiero tanto, Lou.

Ambos pechos latían con la misma ferocidad y los brazos se aferraban al cuerpo ajeno con necesidad. Cada uno tenía una sonrisa enorme y alegría se notaba en todo su cuerpo. La dicha de ser correspondido después de tantos silencios era para Harry lo que para Louis era la satisfacción y la ventura de sentirse querido, de sentirse aceptado y seguir brillando como una estrella, pero esta vez juntos.

—Entonces, ahora creo que viene la parte donde me pides matrimonio.

—Aún no somos novios y ya te quieres casar— la risa de cada uno fue gloria para ambos.

—Cierto, entonces pídemelo.

Harry soltó el agarre mientras se ponía de rodillas. Louis le sonríe en todo momento y ríe bajito contento.

Sé sorprende cuando Harry gatea hacia un lado y saca del costado de la mesita de luz una caja rectangular. Se vuelve a arrodillar frente a Louis y de adentro saca un rectángulo de vidrio de unos treinta centímetros transparente que tenía un fondo negro azulado, verde, algunas partes rosas y brillo que flotaba con una rosa dentro sostenida por un aro del mismo material que la caja. Era un hermoso cielo estrellado con una rosa roja en medio.

Louis cae de rodillas frente a él y admira el hermoso detalle. Toma el objeto con ambas manos y lo observa detenidamente.

—Es hermoso, es perfecto.

—Es tú galaxia, y tiene una rosa por mi, para que nunca me olvides, siempre seguiré siendo tú mejor amigo.

Louis tenía los ojos cristalizados y seguía mirando su regalo. Lo dejó en el suelo con delicadeza y saltó a los brazos de Harry.

Harry lo había mandado a hacer cuando Louis se distanció y encontró en Facebook un anuncio. Gastó bastante dinero pero no le importó.

—Es jodidamente perfecto y hermoso. Tú eres hermoso y perfecto.

Sé separó para tomar su regalo y llevarlo a la repisa donde tiene todos los libros. Tiró un par al suelo y dejo el regalo, resaltando entre todos los tomos y novelas. Se agachó para levantar los libros y los dejó sobre otros.

—Ahí queda perfecto. Muchas gracias, Harry— el más alto ya estaba de pie y lo tomo de la cintura sonriéndole coqueto.

—Entonces señor Tomlinson, ¿estaría dispuesto a ser la bella de esta bestia?

—Por supuesto— Louis sonrió mientras el también formulada la pregunta —usted señor Styles, ¿estará dispuesto a seguir brillando para mi? ¿Estaría dispuesto a ser Libra en mi Escorpio?

—Para siempre.

Harry entendido lo que Louis quiso decir, Escorpio antiguamente estaba unida a la constelación que hoy se conoce como Libra. Y a él le encantaría estar unido a Louis, en cualquier aspecto de su vida.

El beso se siguió a continuación no fue improvisado como el primero, ni inesperado como el segundo. Este beso fue preciso, espontáneo, disfrutado en todo su esplendor; mágico para ambos.

Sus labios fueron uno de los tantos deseos cumplidos, Louis logró encontrarse, compartir un vínculo, sentir más allá de lo que podía imaginar, él ya no pensaría que las estrellas estaban a fríos e imaginables kilómetros porque ahora tenía a Harry, quien era para él tan brillante como la estrella principal de Escorpio. Harry ya no creía sentir nada más que felicidad, aunque sabía que una relación no es todo risas y abrazos si no que como el bien sabe todas las rosas tienen espinas pero no le preocupa porque ambos son fuertes y un pinchazo, una cortadura o un cielo nublado no podrán contra el verdadero amor. Contra su amor.

Louis es fuerza para Harry, y Harry para Louis es libertad, es la estrella guía en un enorme océano donde navegaba sin descanso.

—Para siempre, Harry.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya gustado, gracias por leerme.


End file.
